<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>this summer by emmy (lemonswithoutlives)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29030454">this summer</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonswithoutlives/pseuds/emmy'>emmy (lemonswithoutlives)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cigarettes, Drinking, Drugs, Friends With Benefits, Sex, Slow Burn, Teasing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:07:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,963</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29030454</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonswithoutlives/pseuds/emmy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>fire escapes + good people and bad ideas + cigarettes =<br/>maggie's favorite way to spend her summer. </p><p>(too bad she didn't plan on falling in love)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. i.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i'm typing this on a phone so honestly just hope for the best.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>His hands ran down her back, nails digging in when he grabbed her waist (the moan he let out was gutteral, god she loved that she made him feel like that) and she twisted her hips sharply, giggling as pleasure shot through her body. she couldn't tell where his hands were and where they had simply been (in her hair, dragging down her throat, under her chin, pressing down her tongue, around her thighs, cupping her breasts, they were <strong>everywhere</strong>). they didn't seem so much like two people desperately trying to feel something, some control, but one being of pleasure and sweet sighs, of heavenly bliss and homely warmth. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>he came before she did. and then made up for it. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>and then made up for it again. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>and again </em>
</p><p>
  <em>and again.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>after a few failed attempts at regaining count of her orgasms, she tugged at his hair until he kisses a line up her body and nestled between her breasts. he was was wet and sticky with sex and his heart pounded so hard she could feel it in her stomach, across which he lay. Panting, she asked the only question she could formulate. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Smokes?" </em>
</p><p>
  <em>he grunted and made a vague gesture in the direction of her bedside table. grinning, she snagged his pack of marlboros and a lighter from her windowsill. he groaned into her chest, wrapping his arms around her as tightly as he could as she pushed the window open. The sounds of a city full of life poured through (beeping cars, screeching brakes, people shouting, singing, her city never seemed to sleep). At the smell of the cigarette, he leaned on an elbow and leaned forward to accept her offered cigarette. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>they didnt talk after, for awhile, just sat and chain smoked his cigarettes and listened to the old janis joplin record skip in the background. eventually someone would break out a joint and she would find a t shirt and by 4 am he would be going back his own apartment, with a laugh and an eye roll. she knew this because they did this every night. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>playful call down the fire escape, </em>
</p><p>
  <em>playful shoves, </em>
</p><p>
  <em>playful nibbles </em>
</p><p>
  <em>playful kisses </em>
</p><p>
  <em>but god she loved their playful fucking. </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>survey!! do you prefer a bunch of short chapters more often or long chapters every once in awhile? lmk!! pls!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>it started out as a normal day off for maggie- </p><p>she didn't wake up until 11 and wandered into her kitchen for her daily wake and bake, danced around to jack johnson and made coffee and breakfast. jonah texted her about hanging out that night and she showered in prep for when he decided to try to stay the night (he always did and <em>always </em>said it was the last time. it never was). she watered her plants and talked to molly, het cat, who definitely didn't like her as much as maggie liked her. </p><p>when she went out onto her fire escape for her 'morning' cigarette, she could hear voices coming from above her. she couldn't tell, but it sounded like it was the apartment directly above her and by the mild shouting and thumps, it sounded like someone moving in. she grumbled into her coffee. she had begun to enjoy the quiet of no obnoxious neighbors stomping above her through all hours of the day and night. she puffed on her cigarette, trying not to let herself get to grumpy. maybe they would be nice, quiet people. </p><p>the yelling got louder. she swore. they laughed. </p><p>she wasn't going to like having neighbors. </p><p>- </p><p>she had a busy day, as all her days off usually were. she went grocery shopping, picked up two more plants she definitely didn't need, visited her plug's house and flirted her way into an extra two grams and smoked through two of his joints while there. her friend bonnie came to visit after her errands and they shit talked her old roommates and terrorized her cat for a few hours. by the time jonah was on his way, she was making dinner and feeling good. </p><p>she was satisfied with her life- she worked two nice jobs at a coffee shop, and a pet shop. she had time to herself and her bills were always paid, and she was was happy. she wasn't the kind of person that wanted the giant house with the big pool out back and a bunch of kids- she just wanted to be happy. </p><p>drugs, sex, and bad ideas were what kept her happy. </p><p>one of her bad ideas knocked on the door. jonah smiled at her as she opened the door and she knew that tonight would be like every other night. he was a tall, good looking boy with dark hair and a messy smile. he liked to pick fights at bars and go skating at night with his friends. if maggie liked bad ideas, jonah was addicted to them. he was an adrenaline junkie, through and through, and he had a massive crush on maggie. maggie didn't mind this. </p><p>he held up a bottle of wine as he stepped in and she laughed, pulling the exact bottle from her cabinet. </p><p>'great minds think alike,' he laughed as he walked past her, digging around her kitchen for wine glasses. </p><p>'next cupboard over,' she points with a wooden spoon, mixing her pasta sauce. 'for someone who spends half their time here, you'd think you'd know where things were.' she added, the corner of her mouth curling into a teasing smile. he scoffed, rolling his eyes. </p><p>'i don't spend half my time here, i spend like, a quarter of my time here.' he poured them both hefty glasses of the dark wine. he handed her one of them and she took it gladly, enjoying the weight of it in her hands. 'besides, you usually do everything for me when i'm here.'  </p><p>'so <em>that's</em> why you call me mommy!' </p><p>he went red and she laughed. she liked messing with him.</p><p>- </p><p>they were properly drunk by the time the stumbled onto the fire escape for their much needed drunk cigarettes. they had watched a terrible old movie he had suggested that had made her want to fall asleep that he insisted was a peak art house film. she cared much less for the longing stares and long stretches of silence and more for the lusty eyes of the main woman. it had made her think about how men seemed to want to always turn women into these lofty pieces of art, even when they were just boring normal people. she looked at jonah as she thought this and realized it was exactly what he thought of her. </p><p>she sighed. </p><p>as they sat on the cool metal steps, she could hear light music coming from above them. it was much less loud now, no yelling or thumping. she thought she recognized the tune but couldn't quite put her finger on it. it distracted her from whatever jonah was saying, which he noticed. </p><p>'hellooo, earth to maggie?' she zoned back in on him, giggling lightly to relive the tension. he seemed almost annoyed until she leaned against his shoulder, pressing her cheek against his skin. after that they sat in silence, looking out over the city and tried to pretend like neither of them noticed jonah's arm slowly inching its way around her waist. it didn't take long until they were tangled together, arm wrapped, fingers twisted together, cigarettes passed and stolen between them. until he was swooping in, dangerously close to her face, to steal a drag of her cigarette, his cheek pressed against hers, eyes watching hers and he pulled away. until his mouth was inches from her ear, whispering jokes that didn't make sense but made her shiver from the feeling of his breath on her ear. until his lips were dragging down her ear.until his lips were dragging down her ear, behind it, the corner of her chin, the base of her neck. </p><p>it wasn't long until they were curled around each other in her bed, jonah moaning her name and begging for more. </p><p>like she said, it was a normal day off. </p><p>until it wasn't. </p><p>jonah had been asleep in her bed for an hour or two. he always drifted off almost immediately after they were done, the poor boy worn out by maggie's energy. she had cuddled him for a little while, sliding a book from under one of her pillows. once her legs started to fall asleep under his weight, she had wiggled away. after putting dinner away, pouring herself another class of wine, and snagging her pack of cigarettes from her room, she snuck back out to the fire escape. it was late into the night now and still the city never slept. the lights kept the sky and rosy shade of purple and she cursed them for keeping the stars from her. she was about to open her book again when a voice from above scared the absolute shit out of her. </p><p>'you got a light, by any chance?' </p><p>she jumped so hard she spilled her wine across the t-shirt she'd thrown on and almost dropped her cigarette. swearing, she looked up. a sheepish, but smiling, young man peered down at her. he had longer sandy blonde hair and a crooked smile. he held an unlit cigarette between his fingers. so this was her new neighbor. </p><p>trying not to scowl, she said yes and he clambered down the stairs. she became more aware of the fact that she was only wearing a loose pair of boxers and a now wine stained t - shirt as the new man tried not to notice her nipples through her shirt (he definitely did). she flicked her lighter and he squatted in front of her, holding his cigarette to the flame and she eyed him. he was attractive, with soft brown eyes and high cheekbones. his long fingers cupped around the flame, rings lining them. he wore a pair a loose sweatpants and a t-shirt for a band she recognized. </p><p>he stood as it lit but she wasn't done yet; she wanted to get to know her new neighbor, if only to figure out if he was going to flip out if he smelled her smoking weed under him. she scooted over on her step and patted the space next to her, peering innocently up to him. </p><p>'wanna stay and chat? you just moved in, right?' he paused for a moment, sucking hard on his cigarette and watching her. then, shrugging, he sat. not next to her, but on the step below her. she stretched her legs out as he did the same, both facing each other. </p><p>'yeah, just moved in today. sorry if i was too loud earlier.' she shook her head, other than outside she hadn't heard a thing. </p><p>'where from?' </p><p>'london. i'm here for a couple months for a project i'm working on.' she raised her eyebrows at this but wasn't surprised. she had picked up on the accent when he asked for the light. </p><p>'what kind of project?' she asked. she liked being nosey, it was fun. </p><p>he smiled but shook his head. 'its a secret mate, sorry.' she groaned, rolling her eyes. </p><p>'so you're one of those guys? gross.' he laughed and maggie decided she liked the sound of that laugh. they talked through their cigarettes and he asked about her book. she tried to convince him to tell her what his project was and he refused to budge. </p><p>when she finally wandered back inside, she was loaded with new information. there was an attractive man names thomas that lived above her, liked old music, and definitely liked her boobs. </p><p>it had an interesting day off.</p><p>(jonah was gone by the time she crawled back in bed with a note that had a smiley face on it.) </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>maggie likes to GET it. </p><p>:)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>